In Her Eyes
by Forest Archer
Summary: Before the series 2 finale, Guy reflects on his feelings towards Marian. Songfic to Josh Groban's "In Her Eyes".


_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure_

Every time Guy caught Marian looking at him, he felt sure that her eyes were seeing straight into his soul - or whatever remained of it. And yet she always seemed to think there was something there, something good still to be found if only she could reach it. It was long since Guy had thought the same thing himself, but whatever he did, however terrible his deeds, she kept coming back. Kept trying to make him good again. And he had to wonder, since such an angel thought he could be redeemed, if there might not be a chance left for him after all.

_And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

That hope made him believe again. It gave him the strength he needed to get up each morning, to return to the shadow of what he could have been. Because it was her that made his life worth living, even if half the looks she gave him were filled with loathing or disgust. If there was a chance for him, maybe there was a chance for them too. Together.

Perhaps, or perhaps not. Either way, he could feel her changing him every day. Each morning he awoke feeling a little stronger, a little braver. Each morning, in that space between sleeping and waking, he vowed that this would be the day when he went to her and set things right. When he became a good man.

And yet when he fully woke, it never was that day. Not quite. Not yet. But she gave him reason to think that the day might still come when he had the strength to be what she wanted of him.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
A man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

He was not a good man, nor did he have any traces of kindness or forgiveness within him. He was cold, hard, cruel. And he knew it. He could never hope to be the kind of man women wanted - the hero, the one who would always come to them when they needed him most and make all their fears go away. He didn't know if he could ever hope to do that, not when his world was so dark a place. But he loved her. He, the man without a heart, loved that shining angel. If she did not redeem his sins, then nothing could.

It wouldn't be easy to change. Sometimes, in the darkness of the night, he wondered if he really wanted to; if it was really worth it just for a woman. But then he would think about _her_, and he knew that he'd do anything to show her that she could love him.

_This world keeps on spinning  
Only she stills my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star_

Every moment spent with her, every look they shared, seemed at the time to be the only thing that existed. There was nothing else, nothing beyond her. If only she could be his, he would never need anything else to keep him going for as long as he lived. He longed to let himself be guided by her, to follow her, to do whatever she asked of him. He would never need any love but hers.

_I don't count my possessions  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time_

He'd lost everything, long ago - his title, his lands, his family. All that he had left was a name that was naught but the shadow of a bygone glory, and the remnants of a life stolen from another man. But he would gladly give her his name, for what it was worth; let it be hers as well of his for as long as they both should live – and beyond. He would make her a home, give her a fortune, lavish her with all the wealth of the world if only she would be his. He would give her everything. If she asked it of him, he would bring her the moon.

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

There was nothing else he needed for himself but this love that had set a fire in his body. It was the sweetest fruit, the most intoxicating wine. Guy had never thought he would love anyone; there had never seemed to be any room in his life for such a thing. But he only had to look at her to see the two of them sitting by a fire in a cosy house, with children - their children - playing together on the floor. He could see them together, see them both so blissfully happy in a world that was so unlike the one they were living in now. He could see love in her eyes.

Yet of all the things he was, Guy of Gisborne was not a fool. He knew that she did not love him; that the love he saw in her eyes was just a reflection of his own. Somehow, though, that did not matter. He loved her anyway, no matter what.

He would love her for all time.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am..._


End file.
